


Shyness

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shy Sex, Shyness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane x Shepard - shy sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyness

Shepard pulled the sheets up over her naked body and looked away from Thane’s intense stare.

“Siha, it’s okay.”

He crawled up onto the bed to lie next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You’ve never been with a human before,” Shepard muttered, “you might think I’m weird.”

The corner of his lip twitched up into a smile and his hand slid under the sheets to graze across her stomach.

“Do you not think I am just as nervous? Male Drells are not the same has human males.”

The hand against her stomach rubbed back and forth and Shepard felt her skin tingle with the feel of his scales against her soft flesh. She rolled onto her side and slid her own hand across Thane’s chest, enjoying the smooth contours of his muscles. His hand beneath the sheets slowly tugged at the covers, dragging them over her shoulders and the curve of her hip until the majority of her body was exposed to him. Shepard resisted the urge to cover herself once more, instead shuffling closer to his body, gasping when her nipples brushed against his cool skin.

“They are sensitive?” He asked gently.

Shepard gave a small nod, her hand still exploring his foreign body. Thane’s hand slid back up her thigh, moving behind to grab a quick feel of her ass and she bit her lip, feeling the arousal begin to pool between her thighs. She clenched them together, moaning at the friction she created and she heard Thane growl.

His hand continued to climb her body until it finally reached her chest. He cupped her breast lightly, squeezing gently, and grazed a thumb over her stiff nipple. She leant her head against his chest and mewled into him. He moved his thumb in slow circles around it and Shepard dragged her nails down his chest; she couldn’t believe how sensitive she was. She tipped her head up to kiss him, his rough tongue sliding over hers, and she moaned into his mouth when his leg brushed against her wet cunt.

Clearly intrigued, Thane’s hand slid back down her body to between her thighs. His hand ran over her cunt and she moaned again, dragging her lips away from his to catch her breath.

“Show me?” He asked.

Shepard slipped her hand down to cover his and lifted her leg to hook it over his thigh, parting the lips of her cunt to gain better access. She placed her fingers against his and slowly rubbed one around her clit, groaning at the different sensation his skin created. She used his hand to rub her slickness around her swollen clit.

“Oh God, that feels…” She panted against his chest.

Shepard’s hand stilled, too focused on the toe-curling orgasm she was building up to, but Thane continued his attentions on her clit. She felt him experiment with different pressures and movements of his fingers and she couldn’t help but cry in pleasure whenever he found the perfect spot to touch her.

She lifted her head from his chest, trailing kisses up his neck and onto his jaw. Pulling back to look at him with heavy eyes she opened her mouth to speak, wanting to feel more of him, to clench around him when she came. Thane looked back down at her and her mouth abruptly closed, growling as she rolled her hips against his hand. God, she was close. She opened her mouth again.

“I want you to…” Shepard looked away from his gaze, suddenly embarrassed by her request.

“What do you want, Siha?”

She placed her hand over his once again and pushed it down towards her entrance. She pressed his two fused fingers into her, gasping at how he stretched her and the hunger she saw in Thane’s eyes. She dragged his fingers back out of her cunt only to push them back in again and she whimpered at how they filled her.

Thane continued to pump his fingers in and out of her without help so she slid her hand up to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. She cried a guttural moan into his mouth when she felt a thumb move up to rub at her clit. The assault of his fingers on her cunt was overwhelming and Shepard didn’t know whether it was that or his intoxicating kisses that were making her feel lightheaded. Either way it only served to heighten the experience and she wondered why she had ever been shy about being intimate with Thane in the first place.

She felt all the muscles in her body tense in preparation of her impending orgasm and she clutched onto Thane’s body, breasts pressing into his chest as her back arched. Her body collapsed in on itself when she came with a cry, body shuddering and juices spilling out of her cunt over his hand. She continued to writhe against him, practically riding his fingers as she came down from her orgasm.

“Was that okay?” Thane asked tentatively.

Shepard chuckled as he slipped his fingers out from her, hands trembling against his chest, and she looked up to smile at him.

“Oh yeah,” her hand began to slowly drift down his chest to the buttons of his trousers, “but now it’s your turn.”


End file.
